warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoot
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |kit = Hoot |bloodclan=Snake |leader=Snake |loner=Hoot |rogue=Hoot |mother=Unnamed she-cat |brothers=Jumper, Barley |sister=Violet |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |deadbooks=''None''}} Hoot is a black-and-white tom with a tooth studded collar, an underbite, a torn left ear, and blue eyes.Revealed in the color reprint of Ravenpaw's Path, page 154 Hoot was a former member of BloodClan. He was born under Scourge along with his siblings, Jumper, Barley, and Violet. Unlike Barley and Violet, Hoot and Jumper were loyal to Scourge, and they changed their names to seem more fearsome, Hoot changing his name to Snake. He and Jumper, who renamed himself Ice, almost killed Violet when Scourge ordered them to. Later, when Scourge was killed, Snake and Ice tried to rebuild BloodClan as its new leaders. Their plans were foiled by Barley, Ravenpaw, and ThunderClan, and Hoot and Jumper begged Barley to shelter them because of their kinship. Barley let them stay in his barn for a brief while, but when they started abusing Ravenpaw, he kicked them out, and they haven’t been seen since. History In the Ravenpaw's Path arc ''A Clan in Need :Barley sleeps at the Moonstone and has a dream about Snake and Ice attacking Violet in front of him. :Later, outside of the dream, Barley meets Snake and Ice, who claim that they are the new leaders of BloodClan. :After the battle with ThunderClan, Ice, along with Snake, allow Violet and Barley to talk to them, but Barley and Violet attack their brothers. Ice begs for Barley to spare him, blaming his minions for the stolen ThunderClan prey. He is last seen being chased out by the BloodClan cats with his brother. The Heart of a Warrior :Hoot is first seen with Jumper, at the Twoleg barn fighting alongside BloodClan warriors that they have brought. Barley is dismayed, yet Ravenpaw comforts him by saying that they were calling themselves "Hoot" and "Jumper", not Snake or Ice, which might mean they are no longer part of BloodClan, so they are vulnerable. :On the second attack, Hoot and Jumper are cornered at the end by the white dog, and start to cry for help, saying that Willie had lied to them and that they didn't know it was his farm. Barley jumps in to save them, though comments that they are weak, yet they're his brothers. When the fight is over, the two ask to stay, saying that Willie will kill them if they go back. Even though Barley is hesitant, he lets them stay, saying that he will talk to them more in the morning after he and Ravenpaw were done cleaning. :In the morning, Ravenpaw offers to show Hoot and Jumper around while Barley takes a walk, though Ravenpaw soon finds out what he is in for. He describes them as lazy, and how they just want everything handed to them. After the tour, Ravenpaw is exhausted, so he takes a nap. The two brothers create a mess in the barn, which Barley shows to Ravenpaw after he wakes him up. They say that they were just trying to catch mice, and that they need someone to show them how. Though Ravenpaw says that he was showing them all day, Hoot tells Barley that Ravenpaw made them collect all the herbs and supplies while Ravenpaw was sleeping. Barley believes them, and later they go on a walk together. When they come back, they order Ravenpaw to catch them dinner and they sleep in his nest that night. :The next morning, they ask Ravenpaw to catch them a mouse, and even though he says they should try it on their own, they refuse, saying that he is "the best". Yet when he comes back, they are getting yowled at by Barley, who is furious on how they are treating Ravenpaw, and tells them to get out. Astonished, they tell them that they are kin, but Barley says that blood isn't everything. At first, they refuse, and say that they could take Barley down in a second. But then Barley slashes him across the face, making them realize they have lost the battle. They leave by saying Barley is pathetic, and how they would have never wanted to stay there anyway. In return, Barley retorts that he pities them, for they have nowhere else to go and no friends to help them and then he asks rhetorically how long they last before they turn on each other. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :In BloodClan, where Snake is born, he is first named Hoot, along with his littermates Barley, Jumper, and Violet. Their mother throws him and his littermates out of her den at twelve moons old, under the orders of Scourge, BloodClan's leader. As predicted by Barley, he and Jumper find Bone and try to become members of Scourge's guard. Both brothers admire strength and power, and want some of their own. :When Barley runs into them on a patrol of Scourge's den, he notices their cold, hard eyes that didn't exist when they were kits. They also wear tooth-studded collars. Hoot's name then turns into Snake and Jumper's changes to Ice. :When Barley returns from meeting Fuzz, Violet is caught living with Barley. Ice and Snake emerge from the darkness, ready to kill her. When Barley asks to fight in her place and Scourge refuses, Snake and Ice stalk up to Violet—while Barley is pinned down by Bone—and attack her brutally, leaving her to die. They are last seen licking the blood off their paws and disappearing into the shadows. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Ravenpaw's and Barley's page that Barley was forced to watch his sister be attacked by none other than her remaining littermates, under the orders of Scourge. Trivia Interesting facts *He is noted to look exactly like Barley. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Brothers: :Barley: :Jumper: Sister: :Violet: Nieces: :Bellaleaf: :Lulu: Nephews: :Rileypool: :Patch: Grandniece: :Wrenpaw: Grandnieces/nephews: :Two unnamed kits: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references fi:Vekkulide:Johlerru:Прыгушаpl:Trąbkafr:Farceur Category:BloodClan cats Category:Males Category:Rogues Category:Supporting characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Kits Category:Loners